The invention relates to a device for cleaning a human body.
It is known that shower systems are used for cleaning and/or washing the human body. Such shower systems, which are mostly installed for stationary use, may comprise, for example, fixedly installed spray nozzles or else removable shower heads in order to enable all parts of the body to be cleaned. DE 43 25 971 C1, for example, discloses a device for cleaning a human body, having a multiplicity of water spray nozzles, cleaning agent spray nozzles and airstream nozzles, wherein all the nozzles are arranged in a manner adhering to a minimum distance from the body to be cleaned. At the beginning of a washing operation, the body to be cleaned is wetted with water from the water spray nozzles, and subsequently a soap emulsion, for example, is added from the cleaning agent spray nozzles as a cleaning agent. The body which has been wetted with cleaning agent in this manner is subsequently freed of said cleaning agent by water which in turn exits from the water spray nozzles for rinsing off the cleaning agent. Warm air for drying the body exits from the airstream nozzles. The spray water and the soap emulsion may expediently both be temperature controlled. The device may moreover have a control device which adjusts the nozzles to a predetermined minimum distance from the human body to be cleaned according to the size of the human being to be cleaned which has been detected by sensors.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,122 B1, WO 2004/069322 A1, US 2002/0096186 A1 and DE 197 21 373 A1 disclose cubicles in which, for example, a bather is covered with a mist of sun screen agents or other personal care products by adjustable spray nozzles. These cubicles, too, may comprise a device for adapting the spray nozzles to the body size of the user in each case. After the application of the sun screen or care agents, the user may then independently distribute and rub them in.
The German utility model G 89 16 098 refers to a movable warm air dryer for drying the human body in situations prevailing with certain illnesses in which the human skin must not be dried using conventional towels. The device may also be deployed for the warm/hot-air or cold-air treatment of rheumatic ailments. The movable warm air dryer comprises a hot air generator for heating and distributing the air, an integrated container for volatile substances, and at least one warm air duct with a multiplicity of flexible, rotatable and adjustable nozzles, and a control unit for controlling the intensity of the air and heat according to the selected application.
It is a common feature of all the aforementioned devices that only a single person can in each case use the shower, drying or lotion cubicle for the entire cleaning and/or application process. Even when, for example, only the water nozzles in the shower cubicle are being used, another person cannot simultaneously use the drying nozzles, as the latter are located in the same cubicle as the spray nozzles.
JP 10-89740 discloses another device for generating an airstream around a human body in the entry region of a clean room. In order to remove dust and adhering dirt from the clothing of a person entering, according to JP 10-89740 the entry region has a treadmill which moves roughly at the walking speed of the person entering, but in the opposite direction of the person entering, such that the forward movement of the person entering is roughly compensated and that an airstream coming from above can blow away dust and dirt particles from the clothing of the person entering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,572 discloses an automated bathing device for washing and drying a large number of patients or persons in an upright position from above, having a support frame for support and conveyance. In all known cleaning devices, the person to be cleaned can also freely move in such a manner that they can escape the required cleaning process by adopting a corresponding position.
The invention is thus based, for example, on an object of providing a personal cleaning system which ensures the cleaning of predetermined body parts of the person to be cleaned.
To achieve this object, a personal cleaning system having the features of claim 1 is proposed. The features of advantageous developments are respectively recited in the dependent claims.